


Dark Blue

by eyesonly



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Lust, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, vamping out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/pseuds/eyesonly
Summary: He’s drowning in red and only the dark blue can save him.





	Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Winter FRE 2018 - Prompt 162
> 
> My first fill for @gatheringfiki Winter FRE. I haven’t written in awhile so this is short and sweet. I’ve been recently listening to my old emo kid playlist and the song Dark Blue by Jack’s Mannequin came on and this happened.

The smell is too much.

Alcohol, lust, blood.

There were too many people in the small bar.

His hand gripping the glass beer bottle until it,

_Cracks._

Red flooded into his vision and he knew he had to leave.

But he was frozen.

The red slowly rising up.

Swallowing the earth under his feet.

He’s losing himself and he knows it.

The red is taking over and all he can hear is blood pumping.

He feels his fangs press into his tongue.

He drops the beer bottle ready to move onto the first-

A hand grabs his wrist.

“John, let’s go outside.”

The voice is smooth.

Warm.

He nods and follows.

The scent begs him to stay.

The voice urges him to follow again and his heart feels like its pulling him forward.

The cool night air hits him like a rush of water over his system.

He can’t catch his breath and he falls to his knees.

Two parts of himself trying to rip him right in half.

A hand rubs the top of his shoulder.

“Look at the sky,” the voice urges.

He’s shaking but manages to lift his head up.

“This night’s a perfect shade of dark blue.”

He looks at the voice.

Golden blond hair.

Warm smile.

Eyes, the perfect shade of dark blue.

He can only nod, trying to swallow back the lump in his throat.

“There you go, John. You back with me?”

He nods again.

“It was too much. It hit me too hard. I felt like I was drowning and I couldn’t move, I almost lost it and-“

The warmth of the voice’s hand squeezes his own.

“Ah ah. Look up, John. You can see Mars. It’s a beautiful night.”

He forces himself to look back up.

There is a dim light in the sky.

Mars, the God of War.

He looks back at the voice and can only think of Neptune and a dark blue sea washing over him.

Not that he needs to, but he feels like he can breathe again.

The overwhelming red beat down by the dark blue.

“Anders.”

He says the name like he’s tasting it for the first time.

The voice smiles.

“Yeah, John. Anders. Made me think I was going to have to stake you for a moment there.”

It’s a joke, a bad one.

He can’t help but crack a smile.

Anders. His love. His God. His world.

He leans against him gently.

Anders wraps his arm around him and he realizes they’re sitting on the grubby sidewalk outside of Mike’s bar.

The realization that if it weren’t for Anders he would have destroyed an entire room full of his family and friends, hits him.

What would he have done if Anders wasn’t there.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

He looks back into the embracing dark blue.

“When I look at you, I see my world and that scares the shit out of me.”

“You know that no matter what I’m here with you, right? The world could be burning down and I’ll be right here with you.”

“What would I do without you?”

“I don’t know. But I suppose it’s a good thing you’ll never have to find out, yeah?”

He looks at Anders with a soft knowing look.

“Anders, you know that’s not…I’ll live for-“

Anders squeezes him and shakes his head.

“Don’t not now. We’re here right now. Focus on the sky-”

“The dark blue.”

Anders smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

“Yes, John. And I’m right here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @deanogarbage


End file.
